1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for treating fluids; to such systems and methods for purifying water; and, in certain particular aspects, to systems and methods for purifying water using electrical current passed through the water to kill undesirable things in the water, the current flowing via electrically conductive nanomaterial in a treatment structure though which the water flows; and in certain aspects, such systems and methods in which undesirable things are killed by the biocidal effects of silver.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art system and method as disclosed in “High Speed Water Sterilzation Using One-Dimensional Nanostructures” by Schoen et al, American Chemical Society, 2010, pages 3628-3632 which describes a “gravity-fed biofouling resistant device that can inactivate bacteria”. Water flows from a container, through a structure S, and down by gravity into a collection container. The structure S is made of cotton and has silver nanowires (“AgNWs”) and carbon nanotubes (“CNTs”). The carbon nanotubes provide electrical conductivity over the active area of the structure when a current is imposed on it with a power source (“V”). Silver was chosen since it is a well-known bactericidal agent. The device was operated at five separate biases from −20 to +20 volts and a copper mesh counterelectrode was held at ground at approximately one centimeter from the structure.